Wishful Thinking
by dannyphantomg
Summary: This is my spin on the episode Wishful Thinking. Dean makes a wish in the fountain and gets what he wants but not in the way he thought. WARNING: MPREG, GRAPHIC BIRTH PLEASE REVIEW


"**Wishful Thinking"**

SCENE 1

_Sam and Dean are at the wishing well. Dean takes out a quarter._

**SAM**

Whoa, what do you think you're doing?

**DEAN**

Come on, aren't you curious?

**SAM**

Not really.

**DEAN**

If you could wish for anything, what would it be? Perhaps getting you're old life back?

**SAM**

No. I'd want Lilith's head on a platter. Bloody. You?

**DEAN**

Can't tell you or else it won't come true.

_Dean flicks his coin in the fountain. He waits a few seconds._

**SAM**

Maybe it didn't work.

**DEAN**

Whatever, let's get back to work.

_They clean out the fountain to find an interesting coin that is stuck to the bottom of the fountain. Sam suggests that they split up to cover more ground and to find out more about the coin. Sam is heading back to the motel after confronting of the wishing well's victims. He walks into the motel to the sound of Dean throwing up in the bathroom._

**SAM**

Dean? You okay?

_He hears another roar of puke leave Dean's body. He then hears Dean flush the toilet and see's him walk out of the bathroom. Sam looks concerned._

What happened?

**DEAN**

I don't know, but check this out.

_Dean lifts his shirt to show a slightly larger stomach replacing his abs._

What's going on with me? This wasn't there this morning.

**SAM**

What did you wish for? At the fountain, what did you wish for?

**DEAN**

That's kind of personal.

**SAM**

Dean!

**DEAN**

Alright!

_Dean goes to sit down on the bed facing Sam, but his head was down._

I wished to have a family

_Sam stares at Dean_

**SAM**

You never told me you wanted a family.

**DEAN**

Yeah well…there's no need to get all mushy about it.

**SAM**

How long have you felt this way?

**DEAN**

I'm not talking about this.

**SAM**

Dean.

**DEAN**

I don't know a couple of year now. I guess ever since I thought Ben was mine. But it was just a fantasy. It wasn't real.

**SAM**

Well it's about to get very real.

**DEAN**

What are you talking about?

**SAM**

Everyone who's made a wish in that fountain got their wish but they all backfired. Like the little girl wanting her Teddy Bear to come alive and gets a maniac depressed bear or a kid that can only be invisible when he's naked. And then there's you.

**DEAN**

What about me?

**SAM**

Dean, you wished to have a family and you getting just that. You're pregnant Dean.

**DEAN**

Excuse me?

**SAM**

It makes sense.

**DEAN**

None of this makes sense. Next thing you'll have me do is take a freaking pregnancy test.

_Sam gives him a look._

I'm not taking a pregnancy test!

**SAM**

Alright, alright but we should take you to Bobby.

**DEAN**

What's he going to do?

**SAM**

He could do a lot more at his house then we can do here.

**DEAN**

What about the hunt?

**SAM**

I've got it.

**DEAN**

By yourself?

**SAM**

I can handle it Dean.

**DEAN**

Fine, I'll call Bobby.

SCENE 2

_Bobby knocks on the motel door and Sam open the door and Bobby walks in._

**BOBBY**

What did you idgits do?

**SAM**

Nice to see you too Bobby.

_Sam closes the door and joins Bobby and Dean. Dean is still sitting on the bed._

**BOBBY**

So you're pregnant? Boy don't you know not to make wishes in a wishing well, especially when everyone else's wishes have gone to hell!

**SAM**

I get it Bobby! So what do we do?

**BOBBY**

Hell if I know. It's not like I've dealt with this before.

**DEAN**

Oh great. Well we got a problem because this baby, it's going fast.

_Bobby and Dean exchange concerned looks. _

SCENE 3

_Dean changes his shirt and puts on Sam's for his is starting to get tight. Dean and Bobby head out to Bobby's house, leaving the Impala with Sam. Bobby and Dean walk into Bobby's house and Dean is holding a bag full of clothes. He turns the corner into the kitchen._

**DEAN**

What's for dinner, I'm starving.

_He then see's Ellen standing in the kitchen. He drops his bag._

**ELLEN**

Good to see you Dean.

**DEAN**

Ellen? Hey what are you doing here?

_Dean walks over and gives her a hug._

**ELLEN**

Bobby called me, said you could use my help..

_Bobby walks in. Dean looks at Ellen funny._

**DEAN**

What are you talking about?

_He looks at Bobby_

What is she talking about?

**BOBBY**

Well I don't know nothing about birthing no babies and Ellen is the only hunter I know that does. So I thought she could be useful to us.

**DEAN**

Oh come on Bobby.

**BOBBY**

Hey! You got any better ideas I'm all ears, but unless you start spitting out a few, this is what we're doing! Like you said, this baby is coming fast and we don't have to much time to argue about this.

_Dean leans against the table counter as Bobby walks out. Ellen walks over to him. _

**ELLEN**

Think of me as your midwife

_She puts her palm on his stomach, rubs it and smiles. Dean puts on a fake smile and then rolls his eyes the minute she walks away. He then looks down at his pregnant bump which has gotten larger since he left the motel. He put his hand on it and sighs. He grabs his bag and heads upstairs._

SCENE 3

_The next morning Dean looked like he was nine months pregnant. He makes it downstairs and Bobby and Ellen are surprised at his size. _

**DEAN**

I swear, if I don't drop this kid in the next five minuets, I'm gonna go going nuts.

Well at your size you just might.

**DEAN**

Very funny, so what's the plan? Have you've heard from Sam?

**BOBBY**

Well the plan is for Sam to remove that coin in that well so that you won't have to have this kid and yeah I heard from him this morning.

**DEAN**

What'd he say?

**BOBBY**

He said he'd be done in a few hours. How you holding up?

**DEAN**

I'm fine.

**BOBBY**

You're talking to me Dean. You're pregnant with a child you've always wanted and its about to be ripped out of you. Still say you're fine?

**DEAN**

It won't change anything. Bobby I'm a hunter and having a kid or a family just isn't in the cards. We all knew this was too good to be true.

SCENE 4

_Dean is relaxing on the couch when he feels a sharp pain in his back. He puts his hand on his back trying to ease the pain but it wasn't helping. A few moments later another pain hits his back on he lets out a loud grunt. Bobby and Ellen run in._

**BOBBY**

What's wrong?

**DEAN**

I don't know. It's my back.

**ELLEN**

Is it a hard pain digging into your back?

**DEAN**

Yeah…what does that mean?

**ELLEN**

It means you're in labor.

**DEAN**

What?! You gotta be kidding me. How the hell is it supposed to come out?

**ELLEN**

I guess we'll find out.

_Dean gets another contraction. He grabs his stomach and grimaces'._

**ELLEN**

Okay just breathe.

_She sits next to him and puts his arm around him_

Bobby, I need you to get me some blankets and water.

_Bobby does what he's told and heads to the kitchen. Bobby gets out his phone and calls Sam. Sam feels his phone vibrate in the motel room and answers it._

**SAM**

What's up Bobby?

**BOBBY**

It's you're brother.

_Sam gets concerned_

**SAM**

What's wrong with him?

**BOBBY**

He's in labor, how close are you to being done

**SAM**

Bobby I just finished it! The coin was removed from the fountain and everybody's wishes were reversed.

**BOBBY**

Well not everybody's. How much do you know about this coin?

**SAM**

Not a whole lot. I know it's Babylonian.

**BOBBY**

Well you better find out all you can and fast because if Dean's pregnancy lasted a day we can only imagine how long his labor is gonna be.

**SAM**

Alright I get it, thanks.

_Sam hangs up the phone and gets in the car and races to Wesley's house. Instead of knocking, Sam breaks into the house to find a startled Wes standing in his living room._

**WESLEY**

What do you want?

**SAM**

You're gonna tell me everything about that damn coin!

**WESLEY**

I already did!

**SAM**

Why would wishes still be going on?

**WESLEY**

I don't know! Unless…

**SAM**

Unless what?

**WESLEY**

My grandfather told me that some wishes might not reverse if they were made out of true desire, like wanting to start a family or saving a dying loved one.

**SAM**

Dammit!

_Sam runs out of his house and into the Impala._

SCENE 5

_Dean is still on the couch sweating profusely and in a lot of pain._

**DEAN**

Oh God I feel like it's coming.

**ELLEN**

Okay just hold on. I'm going to take off your pants to see what's what.

_Dean nods and allows Ellen to take off his pants to check on the position of the baby. Ellen eyes widen. _

**DEAN**

Talk to me Ellen, what's going on?

**ELLEN**

You're crowning. On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push.

**DEAN**

Wait, where's Sam?

_Bobby walks in_

**BOBBY**

He's on his way kiddo.

_Bobby helps Dean positioned himself so that his back was against the armchair and his legs were bent facing the other side. Bobby then draped his jacket over Dean's legs to give him some sort of privacy. Dean starts to get a contraction._

**DEAN**

Son of a bitch!

_Dean grabs Bobby's hand squeezes it and uses his other hand to squeeze part of the couch._

**ELLEN**

Alright Dean, bear down and push.

_Dean starts to push and a yell breaks out._

That's it Dean, good job.

_He stops and is completely out of breath. At the moment Sam runs in through the door. Sam yells. _

**SAM**

Dean?!

_Dean calls out from the living room._

**DEAN**

Sam in here!

_Sam runs next to Dean and kneels by his side in front of his legs. Bobby lets go of Dean's hand and stands next to Dean. _

Thank God you're here. What happened?

**SAM**

It looks like you're going to have this baby.

**DEAN**

You think?

_Sam laughs. Dean starts to feel another contraction come on._

Oh God.

_Dean lifts his back and starts to push. Sam and Bobby put their hands on Deans back to help support it and Sam leaves his other hand out for Dean to squeeze._

**SAM**

Come on Dean, you're almost there.

_Dean pushed two or three more times after that and was physically exhausted. Out of breath_

**DEAN**

I'm sorry I can't.

**ELLEN**

Yes you can. Come on, you're almost done.

**DEAN**

You said that 5 minuets ago!

**ELLEN**

Two more Dean and that's all.

_Dean groans as he pulls himself up and continues to push. He pushes one last time and a yell breaks free from him. A baby's cry fills the room._

**SAM**

You did it! Oh my God Dean you did it.

_Bobby hands Ellen sterilized scissors so she can cut the umbilical cord._

**ELLEN**

Listen to the pair of lungs on this one.

_She wraps the baby in a blanket and hands it over to Dean_

**ELLEN**

Congratulations Dean, you have a son and Sam you have a new nephew.

_Dean holds his newborn son._

**DEAN**

All right, a new Winchester. Not a bad looking dude.

**SAM**

Dean, you did good.

_Sam pats Dean's back._

What's his name?

**DEAN**

Oh, I don't know. I never really thought of it.

**BOBBY**

Well if you had a son, what would you name him and please no rock shout outs.

_Sam and Dean laugh._

**DEAN**

I was thinking about Chris.

**SAM**

Nice. It's simple. Chris Winchester. Sounds strong.

_Dean looks at Chris and Chris grabs Dean's thumb. Deans eyes light up._

**DEAN**

I want him to have everything I didn't. I don't want him to know what's really out there.

**ELLEN**

So what, you're giving up on hunting?

**DEAN**

I'm certainly going to try.

**ELLEN**

Good for you. No parent wants their child in this world. Take it from someone who knows.

**BOBBY**

I think we'll leave you two alone. Holler if you need us.

_Everyone leaves but Dean and Chris._

**DEAN**

Hold on Sam

_Sam stops in his tracks_

Thanks for being supportive and all.

**SAM**

No problem bro or is it Dad now?

**DEAN**

Bitch

**SAM**

Jerk.

'


End file.
